Sea Salt Chocolates
by Castello
Summary: A little peek into Harry and Ben's domestic bliss between Prince in Pieces and Until the Seaweed Wraps Around Your Ankles, but can be read as a stand alone. Inspired by an idea that came about in a conversation with NotThatLavigne in the comments on AO3 where Carlos and Harry are becoming friends and Carlos brings Harry sea salt chocolates all excitedly (like OMG).


"Harry!" Carlos called excitedly, dropping down from the tall stone wall that made up the front of Auradon Prep.

The pirate smirked, already having some inkling of what might have Carlos so peppy. Ever since the two had shared a moment in Auradon's kitchens, bonding over the deliciousness of chocolate and discussing his relationship with Ben, Carlos had popped up on multiple occasions to give him new candies to taste. He wanted Harry to get the chance to try all of them and honestly, Harry was more than happy to oblige. Caramel, cream filled, dark chocolate and white, peanut brittle or peanut butter; he'd tried them all now, thanks to Carlos.

"Whatcha got today, mutt?" He greeted fondly, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulders as he ran up to him.

Carlos grinned, bright and cheery as he held out a little box to Harry (open and already missing two pieces he noticed). He snorted and plucked one from the litter, noticing the clear little white flakes that littered the top of it before smiling at his very own chocolate connoisseur, "What is it?"

"Sea salt!" Carlos preened, watching Harry raise an eyebrow at him, "I thought you might really like these and I feel stupid for not thinking of them before."

"That's... kinda thoughtful of ye." Harry admitted, quite touched to have been thought of like that.

Carlos shrugged and plucked one from the bunch for himself as harry popped his own into his mouth, "I figured you'd be missing the sea by now, right?"

Harry nodded slowly and mouthed around his mouthful, "Aye." he groaned, licking his lips to get the last bits of flavor, "It's good. Does remind me, too."

"I told you!" Carlos smiled brightly.

Harry snagged another two out of the box and shoved them into his mouth, grinning at carlos and showing off his chocolate covered teeth to make him laugh.

"Hey." Jay said, sliding in beside Carlos to slip a hand around his waist and not-so-subtly shake Harry's arm away. "What are you guys up to?"

"You have chocolates." Ben said next, excitedly stealing one before Carlos could pull the box away before sliding his hand into Harry's.

Carlos tried to bat him away with no luck, "Hey! These are for Harry!"

Jay feigned a pout, "You never buy _me_ chocolates."

"You can always steal your own." Carlos retorted fondly, and craned his neck to peck a kiss to his cheek, "These are special for Harry."

"And why are you giving my Alpha special chocolates?" Ben asked teasingly, but Harry noticed the little squeeze he gave Harry's hand as he said it.

"Yer not jealous, are ya?" he mused, watching Ben shrug off his accusation with a 'pfft' and a light smack to his arm.

Carlos grinned before handing the rest of the little box over to Harry and leaning back into Jay's arms, "Your Alpha, Ben." he said, "But... he's also my chocolate buddy."

"I thought _we_ were chocolate buddies!" Ben said accusingly, "Traitor."

Carlos laughed and Harry lifted Ben's hand to his lips to kiss it. Jay smiled into Carlos' neck and whispered something into his ear, Carlos' cheeks go absolutely stark red. He coughed to clear his throat, and lifted a hand to wave bye to the two of them before being whisked away by Jay. They were no doubt returning to their shared dorm room so a no doubt jealous Jay could restake his claim, and Ben chuckled beside Harry as they watched them go.

Harry smirked before giving Ben a quick kiss, "Ye don't have to be jealous, ya know."

Ben shrugged, "I'm not really, I know you two are becoming friends and I'm actually very happy about it. I'm glad you're making friends."

"Then why aren't you smiling?" Harry asked, poking his cheek with a finger.

Ben huffed and pointed at the chocolates, "I should've thought of it first. Sea salt chocolates would have been the perfect gift to give you, but Carlos beat me to it."

Harry laughed, and swept Ben up in his arms before lifting the last chocolate to his mouth and dangling it between his teeth in invitation.

Ben grinned, and leaned in to kiss him, biting off half the chocolate as he went and lifting his hands to wrap around Harry's neck. "I'll think of an even better present." Ben said decidedly in between kisses, and let Harry lead him away in an excited huff.

"I don't need a present, princess." he said simply, "I have everythin' I want right here."

Ben's smile was as bright as the sun hanging above their heads, "I love you too, Harry."


End file.
